The wolf's crew
by abbylee95
Summary: Come and join the the white fangs on adventures. Takes place 19 years after current story line After two year time skip . chapter 2 up! I need some conflict characters so send em' please!
1. PreChapter 1

**A/N(1-12-11): I am at a block and am in dire need of bad guys weather it be rival pirate crew or marines. I really REALLY need them! I can't CONTINUE with the story if I don't have some! So PLEASE send them!**

The new story for one piece. It takes place 19 years after the current story

line(Being after the two year time skip) and I will be needing some charecters for postions on the new crew.

Postions I will need are:

First Mate:taken

Navigator: Taken

Cook:Taken

Doctor:Taken

Shipwright:taken

Chronicler: taken

Musician: taken

**I need some bad guys so anyone can send those too!**

Things that I need for your charecter form are:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Position in crew:

Appearance:

History:

DevilFruit(optional):

Weapons:

Abilities:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dreams:

Other:

Ok this is my charecter for the story:

Name:Abby L. cross

Gender:gir

Age:19

Race:human

Position in crew:Captain

Bounty: none yet

Appearance:She has white shoulder length hair w/silver tips. She is 5'9''.

Has two tattoo's, one on her arm that says AC, and another of a white wolf on

her lower back. Has two scars across her left eye in the shape of a cross. Has

two gold earring's in her left ear.

History:will be told in story

DevilFruit:The wolf-wolf fruit. She is able to turn into a white wolf and her

ears are silver tipped.

Weapons:Four swords, two white two black. The black ones were her mother's

weapons. She also has two guns one gold and one silver.

Abilities:her eyes can change color, can always know when the weather is

going to change.

Personality:fun, funny,can have a attaidude when needed, is very laid

back

Likes:candy, strawberries, shiney things

Dislikes:mint,people who pick on other people,being bored

Dreams:She wants to be the next big pirate even if it means she has to the

pirate queen.

Other:She has a partner. His name is Dawn he's a pure black wolf.

Boat: the same size as Merry was/ the name is The Howling Wolf

I will update on my profile what postions are filled so check there before

you ask!

I really want to have a good story so please send in the forms Please and

thank you!

~Dawnmester out!~


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there!

The names Abby L. Cross, I've lived on the island I live on now sence I was five when I fell off the boat where my father lived. The island I live on is called Red Moon in the North Blue, the island is pirate friendly so the marines aren't allwolled to be here so former pirates like my adopted mom can live freely. Most people who live here are former pirates but there all really nice but that might just be because i've lived here so long.

My mom was a former shipwright so her and I have been bluilding my ship for when I leave. It's called The Howling Wolf, my partner Dawn(a wolf himself) thought of it.

Today,the day after my 19th birthday is the day that I leave to gather a crew and head to the grand line.

_*The day before*_

"Get up you sleepy head!" Mom yelled in my ear.

Unawear of the glass of water over my head I said,"Go away i'm tryin' to sleep."

"Wrong anwser," and the water fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH cold cold cold... why did you drop water on me," I said from the ground.

"Cause you wouldn't get up!" She said happily.

"Why the hell do I need to get up anyway?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that today's your birthday?"

"Hehe opps, I remember now."

"Good, now get dressed and get ready cause Ichigo and Naoki are coming for your party girlie."

"On it."

_*A few hours later*_

"So where are you going to head first?" Naoki asked.

"I'm going to go around the North blue a little and then head to East Blue to get to Reverse Mountian."

"And your just going to leave us here?" Ichigo whispered.

"I would bring you but you two can't fight." The mood of the room became dark.

"Well to lighten the mood why don't we do presants!"

"Mom you can always lighten the mood and yes we should!"

"The first one is from me Abby!" Naoki yelled. I opened it to see three new mood rings.

"Thanks! I've been needing more of these sence I lost my others."

"Mine next!" Ichigo said. When I opened it and saw a necklace on it was a forest green round smooth rock.

"Wow I love it Ichigo!"

"It's a good luck charm so don't lose it I want to see it when you come back."

"Wouldn't think of it!"

"Ok mine best for last!" My mother said. She handed me a box that was long with wrapping on it. I ripped it open to see two black swords.

"Mom these are your swords why give them to me?"

"Well you only have two of your own and I know that you like four sword style better than any other style so you needed two more thus me giving you those two."

"Thanks mom," I said hugging her "Their the best."

*_Presant time*_

"Bye everyone I'll come back to see you all again soon."

"You better come back Wolf!" Naoki yelled but it sounded like a whisper because of how far away from the island I am now.(Wolf a nickname that the two of them use to call me.) I turned around away from the island and looked over my ship. It was big but it wasn't big enough for a large crew but to big for only two people.

*We need more people* I thought.

"Abby where are we going next?" Dawn asked. Yes Dawn could talk he always could he had said that his mother had gods as parents which was very strange if you ask me but going on.

"Next island from here that's headed in the diection of Reverse mountian."

"Kay but do you know how to get there?" He asked me slowly.

"I know enough to get there but we will need some one to help us." I said smartly for once but that dosen't stay long.

"Someone to help us as in a Navigator?" Dawn asked.

"No we need a cook first navigator later!" I yelled and might I say very dumbly.

*Two days later*

"Hey I can see a island Abby!" Dawn yelled at me.

"Really!"

"Yes do you think that I would lie to you about something as important as that?"

"Maybe," I said loudly "Yay an island finally I can get a cook!"

"Why do you think that you'll find a cook here?" Dawn mumbled.

"Because i'm good like that," I said matter-of-factly. We finally docked in the harbor and I jumped off the boat.

"I'm going to stay here Abby to make sure no one does anything to it."

"Okay i'm going to look for a cook!"

"Get some supplies while your at it!" He yelled loudly. I waved him off as I walked away. This place was HUGE there were so many things to do. I saw a stand with strawberries in it and went to get some.

"How much for a dozen strawberries?" I asked the man behind the stand at the same time as another man with black hair that went down to his neck and a black beard to go with it.

"Five beli for a dozen." the man said.

"Wow that low. Well I guess i'll take two dozen please," Abby said to him.

"And I'll take one dozen please," The black-haired man said.

"Alright that will take me few minutes to get all of them if the two of you could please wait." He went to get all of the strawberries. I looked over at the black-haired man and said:

"You like strawberries as much as I do?"

"Yeah There good to eat and to put into things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Mostly cakes and other things."

"Wow you really know things better than I do."

"I'm a cook with a dream so I gotta know things like that!" He looked at me to see my eyes sparlking.

"YOUR A COOK!"

"Yes," He said once again.

"Will you join my crew?"

"What kind of crew?"

"A pirate crew!" He looked at me strangely.

"Who else is in your crew?

"Dawn and me."

"Who's Dawn?"

"My partner he's a wolf."

"You don't look like someone who would kill just for the fun of it." He said not looking at me.

"Why would you say something like that I would never kill anyone."

"Your a pirate aren't you that's what pirate's do."

"Not all pirate's are like that. My father is a pirate and he dosen't kill people and my adopted mother used to be a pirate and she never did." I said. If I wanted him to be my cook than I had to make him belive that I wasn't like that and would be.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Francis Wolfang."


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own One Piece that's Oda's not mine to bad too.

Chapter 2

Recap:

"Not all pirate's are like that. My father is a pirate and he doesn't kill people and my adopted mother used to be a pirate and she never did." I said. If I wanted him to be my cook than I had to make him believe that I wasn't like that and would be different.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Francis Wolfgang."

"I'm Abby L. Cross."

Start:

"What's the L stand for?" He asked me but I was watching as the vender came over with the strawberries.

"Here you go you two." The vendor said to us and he handed them to us.

"YES Strawberries! Dawn will be happy."

"Your wolf likes strawberries?" Francis asked.

"Yeah he loves them just as much as me."

Francis's POV

*Now that i've talked to her

she doesn't seem like the pirate's i've encountered.*

"Do you have a ship?" I asked her.

"My ship?… Yeah it's called the Howling Wolf." She said.

"You really like wolves don't you?"

"Dawn thought of the name so it's his fault." She said as she started walking I walked with her. I don't know why I did but there was something that drew me to her. We walked though the streets. There was serval kids playing and one fell a started to cry. Abby walked up to the kid and put her on her feet and Abby said some things. The girl nodded to her and ran off.

*She's very caring i never thought a pirate would ever act like that.* Francis mused.

We kept walking till a little kid ran behind Abby and asked her to help him. Abby bent down and put the kid on her back. "Who's chasing you?" She asked the kid that I now noticed was a boy.

"Some marines," The boy said. *Why would the marines be chasing after a child.*

"What's your name kid?"

"My name isn't kid it's Satoshi." Abby grinned at the boy.

"Well I guess we will just have to deal with those marines now don't we… Francis you can use that long saber right?" I looked at her surprised that she knew about my saber and could see in her eyes the will to protect the boy on her back.

"Of course I can."

"Perfect. Would you mind helping me with this little problem?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Good… Well Satoshi I half to drop off some things back on my ship then we'll deal with those marines, that alright?"

"I don't care as long as you won't hurt me if the marines attack us." He said frightfully.

We walked to where her ship was. I have to say it's not half bad.

Abby's POV

"Dawn I'm back and I brought a few people with me!" I yelled as I walked up the gangplank and set down Satoshi.

"Did you get any supplies?" He said, both Satoshi and Francis's mouths dropped.

"Your wolf c-can t-t-t-talk!" Francis yelled and Satoshi fainted.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"IT'S A WOLF!" He yelled looking about to faint himself.

"Yeah and?"

"How can he talk?" He asked attempting to clam himself.

"Something to do with his parents…I don't really get it myself."

"I've explained it a few times Abby." Dawn said in the background.

"He's just a mystery wolf." I said not paying attention to him.

"Again with the damn mystery crap I really don't get where you got that."

"My dad's friend." I said to him.

"Who is?" Dawn said moving his paw in a circler way.

"Secret." I said happily to him. He sighed and took the bag in my hand and opened a latch on the deck. He tossed the bag in and closed the latch. He walked over to Satoshi picked him up and started to walk towards a door, I followed motioning to Francis too also. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Welcome Francis to my gallery. It's all your's since your the cook!"

"I never said I would be your cook." I pouted.

"Come on please!" I mustered the best puppy dog eyes I could but it had no effect. "Your no fun." I said with a huff.

"Francis ignore her she's just," He looks at me but i'm playing with a marble on the floor, " Well I have no idea whats with her she's always like this. Whoever she was with before she met her mother must have been majorly messed in the head."

"That's mean Dawn." I whined at him.

"Your like a child…" He mumbled. I stared at him and grinned. Walking to him I hopped over a bench and landed on the table on my hands and knees.

"Do you want to wrestle there wolf." He stared right back at me.

"Ohhh your on!" He yelled at me. He tackled me as we tried to get the upper hand. In the end Dawn pinned me to the ground.

"You know your no fun I didn't even get to shift to even the odds." He sneered at me.

"Your just a sore loser." We both perked at a sudden heavenly smell. Francis came out from behind the counter with four large plates of food. As the smell filled the room Satoshi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Food's ready kid." Francis said as he set the food down.

"You can cook?" Satoshi asked as he sat on one of the benches in front of the table.

"Yep I can." Francis said with a grin. Both Dawn and I were drooling.

"This-this looks so.." Dawn said.

"Delicious!" Dawn, Satoshi, and me, all yelled.

"Then eat up." Francis looked at me as the other two begin to eat. I just stared at the plate as I drooled. "Well aren't you going to eat it?"

I looked up at him.

"I'll only eat it if you become my cook." Francis sighed.

"Your persistant but...fine i'll join." Francis looked up at me and I smiled brightly.

"Really!" He nodded. "Yes!"

"I accept your invtation captain." Francis bowed in front of me.

"Alright now we can, after we finish eating, go after those damn marines." Dawn looked at me.

Dawn's POV

I looked at Abby but I couldn't see her eyes.

"It's just going to be one of those days isn't it..." I muttered.

Well I finished the next chapter! Please go to the pre-chapter 1 please! I need some conflict characters! The next chapter will have action I promise! and I promise to update faster! Check out my DA for some art work of this! The link is on my profile! One more thing before I stop ranting is I'm in dire need of a beta-reader My new word doesn't have spell check no matter how hard I look! So if anyone would like to be for this and my other stories please contact me!


End file.
